Character Page Coding/Finlay Cledwyn
Information Appearance Finlay is tall, going on 6' with a fairly muscular build and messy blonde hair. His eyes have been described as a swirling hurricane, never knowing where it will strike next. He is tall, but he does have this unnatural grace that many can't achieve nowadays. Finlay does not like to dress up, but when any of the girls he considers sisters ask, he'll do it for them. His model is Hunter Parrish History During a thunderstorm on May 14th, in Naxos, Greece, Finlay Jason Cledwyn entered the world. He was a handsome little baby and had this way around him that just attracted people. His father picked his first name and his mother his middle. Of course, growing up in a mixed-blood family is hard, but Finlay thrived in it. When Finlay was 6, his father moved the Cledwyns to Crete, where he met what would become one of his best friends: Tristan Mitchell-Anderson. Tristan and Finlay were inseparable, and completed each other's sentences. Of course, when Finlay was 9, his father moved their family yet again, pulling apart Tristan and Finlay. His first actual sign of magic was when Finlay was 8. He was sitting on the beach, watching Tristan swim in the ocean when a strange-looking man came up to him, talking. Finlay panicked and during his panic, sent several small lightning bolts towards the creep, lighting his clothes on fire and sending him fleeing from the two boys. But now, Finlay has been accepted into Hogwarts, in England, forcing his parents to move up there so he can attend school. But, of course, having no idea that he'll see Tristan again. Personality Finlay is similiar to Tristan in several ways, but if there is one thing that sets them apart, then it is his opposite behavior to Tristan. While Tristan is head-strong, sarcastic, and jumps into things without thinking, Finlay is the complete opposite. He also has strong leadership skills, something that they share, but he is very different from his friend. Finlay is truthful, thoughtful, and observant, all three things that make him an extremely good friend to have. If one of his friends is in danger, then Finlay's normal temperance does a quick 180 and he's the most protective and loyal friend you could ask for. Finlay, has by this time, slowly started to come to terms with the abuse. Trivia Finlay is inspired by Jason Grace from the Heroes of Olympus Series He does not remember his mother He has been abused by Katelyn for almost his entire life Finlay is an only child He is horrible at archery He also sucks at Healing magic, but is best at Defensive Magic Finlay is closest to Tristan and Svetlana out of the CHBs He has several scars that are left from Katelyn He was disowned this year Finlay also suffers terrible nightmares and has several health problems from Katelyn's abuse Finlay also got his own place out of the disownment: [[Camp Half-Blood]] He does not possess any attributes that could make him exotic in any way Finlay's father is Gaelic and his biological mother was Greek, making him a hybrid He likes to read Finlay can be found either in his room, outside practicing with or without Tempest, or somewhere around the house For reasons unknown, the Camp Half-Blood house-elf, Chiron, loves Finlay and constantly calls him "Young Master Cledwyn" Word Bubble Coding Character Page Gifs